


The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Acquisizione

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Borgia Sims, Borja Sims, Sims 2 Borgias, Sims 2 Borjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl





	The Sims 2:  Growing Up Borja--Acquisizione

The Borjas grow more powerful--but is a daughter the proper sacrifice to make in order to achieve such a thing?

WARNING: Domestic Pixel Abuse. Rated M For Mature Mainframes.


End file.
